


An Exercise in Male Bonding

by themis



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Bonding, drabble plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis/pseuds/themis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gary bond. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Male Bonding

Alex makes grand, sweeping statements when drunk – and bored – enough. For instance: "My life," he is informing Gary, "would be very normal but for one small irregularity of temper which has caused it to veer wildly off-course."

Gary says, "Why does your vocabulary get bigger when you drink?"

"Why does yours get smaller," he asks Gary peevishly. Gary's response, he felt, had not been suitably appreciative.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Gary says. "Have some more wine. How has this small irregularity of temper ruined your life?"

"It has not _ruined_ my life," says Alex. "I never said _ruined_." He helps himself to more wine. Gary is clearly incapable of doing so, but Alex still has control of his muscles. Except for his brain. And his tongue. "It has brought me to the attention of certain parties who would otherwise have left me alone. Oh," he says, becoming rather morose, "I have said too much. We must speak no more of this."

"Fine," says Gary. Or rather, slurs Gary. "Didn't Lady Cythera's new gown tantalize and delight?"

"This," complains Alex, "is exactly what I mean. You're so insensitive, Gary."

"Well – you're a girl," Gary says. And then he passes out.


End file.
